War for the shattered world
by Spartan of the Warsong clan
Summary: What started as a mission to reinforce the troops stationed in Outland turned into a war. The Broken and Lost Draenei have taken up arms, demons have been rebuilding their forces in the Black temple. Now the Bladewind clan, the sole non-fel orc clan must stop a third invasion to Azeroth. Although this time the Legion not the ones causing this. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Urtok Windslasher's POV**

I circle my opponent with my swords in hand. At first moving at a slow and steady pace then in a flurry of movement I dash forward. I thrust one sword forward at my enemies unprotected chest while I swing my other sword at my foes neck.

The wooden training dummies head flies across the training area and lands with a hard thud.

"Urtok! Urtok Windslasher!" A voice strong calls out.

I exit the training area and see an orc carrying the banner of the Shattered Hand clan marching into my village. "I come bearing a message. I speak for the Shattered Hand clan."

Several of my warriors reach for their swords. I wave my hand for them to stand down. "I will listen to what you have to say warrior. Now speak while you still have your tongue."

The Shattered Hand orc approaches me. "Have you heard of the Hordes destruction?"

Several orcs around me gasp. How could such a powerful force possibly be defeated. "What happened?"

He proceeds to explains Doomhammer's rise to power and their wars against the pink skins known as humans. From their initial victories, decline and the betrayal of Gul'dan.

This brings a snarl to my lips. "That worthless bastard. I knew we never should have stayed on Dreanor. My place is leading my clan to war against the humans."

The Shattered Hand orc grins, picking his teeth with his sword-arm. "Perhaps you will get that wish Urtok. Ner'zhul and Teron Gorefiend have requested that all the clans answer the call. They have given us a chance to slay humans by the hundreds. Will you join us?"

"He does not plan to stop with the humans. Ner'zhul plans to open portals to other worlds and invade them as well."

I find my self grinning at the mere thought of that. A chance to succeed where the great Blackhand has failed.

"Tell Ner'zhul that the Bladewind clan will join."

* * *

><p>Two days later my clan arrives in Shadowmoon fortress. Ner'zhul and his ogre assistant Dentarg are waiting for us outside the fortress.<p>

"Urtok Windslasher, I welcome you to this meeting." He announces, spreading out his arms.

"Greetings Ner'zhul." I grunt. "I have come to hear what you have to say."

Ner'zhul smiles. "Then come inside."

He leads me inside the temple and once great city. Inside the hallway is filled with orcs. Although I notice only four different banners. The banners of the Shattered Hand, Shadowmoon, Warsong and Lightning Blades clan.

"Where are the other clans?" I ask bluntly.

Ner'zhul sighs. "The other clans refused my offer. But do not worry Grom has already taken a bulk of his clan to bring the Bonechewers back into line. Now I have a job for your clan. You are to bring the Redwalker back into line."

"And what if they refuse?"

"Kill them." He says simply. "But before that we have much to discuss."

He summons the other clan leaders together in another room.

"I asked you all here to discuss my plans. According to Teron Gorefiends assessment the humans are too powerful for us to fight. But perhaps there are other world who will not but up so much of a fight."

We all lean closer to listen to what Ner'zhul has to say.

"We will journey to Azeroth but not to kill humans. Instead we will recover several artifacts that will open new world for us to take."

Several roar with approval and raise their weapons but a cloaked figure in the shadows silences everyone.

He removes his cloak, revealing his rotting pink skin and withered flesh. His apperance sends a chill down my spine.

"What are you?"

The figure grins. "I am Teron Gorefiend. This is a human body I am possessing. I am a Death knight."

My face twists with disgust.

"We need three artifacts." He continues. "The eye of Dalaran, Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras and the Book of Medivh. We have already sent Grommash to recover the Skull of Gul'dan. We will get the other artifacts."

* * *

><p>"Attack, kill the humans!" Those of the words I have longed to say.<p>

I sprint forward drawing my weapons, two long swords. I plunge both of my blades into a human warrior and rips him in half.

I remove my swords and scan the battlefield for my next target. A human on horse back charges towards me, screaming his war cry and swinging his sword at any orc who tries to intercept him.

I throw the blade in my right hand with all my strength at the human. My aim proves true and the blade embeds itself in the humans shoulder. The warrior falls off his mount and crumples to the ground.

I approach him with my second blade raised. The human desperately tries to pull himself free, oblivious to my presence. I bring my sword down to his neck and hear the satisfying crack of his bones breaking.

"Who is next to face wrath of Urtok Windslasher!" I roar to any human brave enough to face me. Three humans answer the call.

These three appear to be smarter than the rest. Rather each facing me alone they form a ring around me and attack all at once.

I spin around rapidly slashing my swords at the humans. Two of the soldiers fall immediately but the third who's armed with a spear backs up. He thrusts his pole arm forward shouting "back!" I roll my eyes, sheating my blades.

The human is surprised at that but continues his attack. I roll my eyes and sidestep his attack. I yanks the weapon from his grip and I hit him over the head with it. My vision turns red as my blood rises.

This time however I let the bloodlust take over. Me and my warriors quickly hack down the humans one by one.

Soon the bloodlust subsides and all the humans are dead. I hear Grom yelling for the army to move forward. I bellow leading my own warriors forward to the humans fortress.

* * *

><p>After days of attacking the humans fortress while also repelling their own attacks Teron Gorefiend and his group returns. Although now they are on the backs of several great black beasts.<p>

"What are those things?" I ask pointing at one creature.

Gorefiend smiles. "These are the black dragons. They are our new allies."

I notice the orcs are escorting several carts with it's contents covered. "Whats in the carts?"

One of the black dragons flies over me and growls. "That is none of your concern warrior."

I back away nervously raising my arms. "I apologize great one." I turn to Ner'zhul. "What are my orders?"

"Return to Dreanor if you wish, but leave some of your warriors to help protect the Dark Portal." Gorfiend replies.

My second Grogkar Windaxe volunteers. I leave him and a contingent of forty orcs to protect the portal. Grogkar raises his axe in a salute, which I return before heading to the Dark Portal with the rest of the Bladewind clan.

I hang back until the last of my warriors passes through. I then turn to the human army regrouping and preparing to attack.

"You may keep your world for now humans." I shout loud enough for them to hear. "But one day I will return and all humans shall face my wrath!"

With lingering threat I march through the portal.


	2. Betrayal

**Urtok's POV**

"The humans are here!" My mate Ishakara cries. "They've begun building an encampment at the other side of the base of Blade's edge mountain.

I look through my spyglass and see the human workers working quickly to establish a base. I swore looking up from my spy glass.

"How many?" I growl.

Ishakara frowns. "Many...too many. By the looks of it they number as many as our clan.""

I frown as well. While the Bladewind clan is a powerful one only a third of them are with me right now, and the rest are in our other villages. "Don't worry I sent an emissary to Ner'zhul asking for reinforcements." I assure my mate. She and the orcs standing behind her relax.

A few hours later the emissary returns. "What did he say?" I demand.

"He did not say anything." The orc reports, handing me a parchment. "But he did write this letter and asked me to give it to you."

I open it and begin reading.

**Dear Urtok, **

**I understand your concerns about your clan. As a fellow chieftain I know that you would do all you can to protect your clan. Which is why I regret to inform you that I will not be able to send reinforcements. You must understand that I am Warchief of the entire Horde so I must think of the Horde as a whole, sending troops to you will only slow us down and the Alliance is already on to us that delay could mean our death. However if any of you survive you may regroup with our forces in the Black temple.**

**-Ner'zhul**

My eye twitches as I finish reading this letter. I crumple the paper and throw it on the ground. Ishakara approaches me uneasily. "What wrong Urtok?"

I whirl around, my red eyes glowing brighter. "Ner'zhul has forsaken us. He and his Horde have abandoned us to save themselves. Ner'zhul has blinded us with empty promises but no more. First we will destroy the humans who dare invade our territory. Then we will march our clan to the Black temple and make Ner'zhul pay for his betrayal."

My warriors cheer and slam their weapons together.

My clan rushes to prepare a defense as best we can. Peons stockpile lumber and provisions in case the village comes under siege. My warriors place barricades and sharpened poles at the front of the village. We've even managed to get a few ogres to fight with us.

But the rest of the clan is still a day away. Also many of the villages residences are women and children who could not fight.

"Chieftain an orc from the Laughing Skull clan has requested to an audience with you." One of my outriders reports, I sent several to request aid from some of the neighboring clans.

A Laughing Skull orc enters the hut with a sly grin. "Friend Urtok!" He yells. "The Laughing Skull has come to join the battle."

I was both relieved and unsettled by the news. While the Laughing Skull clan is indeed a powerful clan, I would have preferred if the Lightning's Blade or the Thunderlord clan or even the Bonechewer clan. At least they were honest about their insanity.

But clearly that won't be an option. "I thank you for your help, but I must ask. Where is the rest of your clan?"

The orc grins. "Mogor is rallying his forces to battle. He sent me ahead to help evacuate those unable to fight. I will lead them to a secret tunnel that will lead them to safety."

"I will not leave them alone in unfamiliar territory. I will join you in escorting them before returning here."

The orc lets out a hearty chuckle. "Of course Urtok. The more the merrier."

* * *

><p>Barely an hour later me, Isahakara and the Laughing Skull orc are escorting those who chose to evacuate.<p>

I would have preferred to bring all of my personal guards but they were more needed in Bladewind stronghold. Instead I brought to orcs with me.

"How do you know of this pass?" I inquire.

The Laughing Skull gives me an embarrassed smile. "We were planning to use it as an invasion route to attack your clan."

I chuckle realizing the irony of the situation. How this route which was intended to destroy my clan ends up saving dozens of Bladewinds.

I send the two to scout ahead. After a while we all sit down to rest. "The scouts have not yet returned." Ishakara frowns. We have to do something."

I nod. "Warrior we must look for my scouts. They should have been back by now."

The Laughing Skull orc chuckles. "Very well. There is only one route here so they must be that way." He says pointing at the way we were using.

Our group continues moving until I see a patch of green in the corner of my eye. I move to the side of the cave where the thing is and lean down and see it's my scouts. Before a proper thought comes into mind one of my orcs screams and collapses.

"Ambush!" I roar drawing my swords. "Protect the civilians."

Close to thirty humans and dwarves come out of hiding and fire their rifles. Ishakara pulls out one of her axes and throws it at a dwarf. I look for the Laughing Skull orc who led us here. I find him killing an orc woman trying to protect a group of children.

I snarl and swing my sword low, cutting his leg off at the knee. The children try to run but are cut down by the Alliance riflemen. Me and Ishakara run straight towards the Alliance soldiers.

In a blur of movement I swing both swords. Two humans fall immediately. Ishakara leaps up and lands on a human soldier, plunging her axe to his skull. One dwarf tries to draw his hammer, but my mate moves much faster and her axe bites deep into her throat.

The remaining dwarves and humans retreat further into the cave before firing again. Me and Ishakara are almost alone now. All the women and children were violently cut down.

I let out a savage roar and charge forward. I cross my blades to make an X with them and cut down any unfortunate enough to get in my way. Their rifles, while dangerous at a distance are nearly useless in a melee fight. Those who struggle to draw their melee weapons are cut down by either me or Ishakara.

My mate severs a humans leg from his waist while I duel with a dwarf. The human manages to fire his rifle at Ishakara's shoulder. She grimaces but does not fall.

I give her a brutal grin. Her savagery and strength is why I chose her as my mate. I finish off the dwarf with a swift blow to the head. Now the two of us turn to see the remaining six Alliance riflemen with their guns pointed at us.

"READY. AIM. FIRE"

At the last second Ishakara shoves me down as the Alliance fires their guns. All rounds strike my mate. There is no way she could have survived.

I let out a savage war cry as my vision turns red. I lumber forward and cut down a dwarf and a human who attempt to shoot me. I grab another human and crush his neck with my bare hands. I swing his corpse like a club at another dwarf.

Two left.

A human fires his rifle and it shatters my sword. I move in between them, blocking one humans strike with my other sword and catch the others human mid-swing.

I kick the first human back then use my sword to cut the other humans arm at the shoulder. I swing the decapitated arm like a club, smashing the armored limb into the first humans face.

The one armed human fires his rifle at my sword and breaks that too. I raise my foot and crush the humans face. I pick up Ishakara's axe.

I approach the Laughing Skull, who just regained consciousness and show him to the wall. He' still grinning but I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Traitor, liar." I spat.

"Technically I didn't lie. I said that I was here to help. Help the humans. My is indeed coming, just to aid the Alliance."

I shove my face closer to him, shoving the axe close enough that a thin line of blood becomes visible. "Why?"

"Because you are one of the strongest clans on Dreanor. Weakening you would give my clan the strength to take Blade's edge mountain. I led you down here so the Alliance can kill the monsters head. But we only got it's bitch."

I snarl and decapitate the Laughing Skull orc.

* * *

><p>By the time I return the battle has already begun. And it's not going well. My army have broken into several smaller fighting groups.<p>

In the sky several Gryphons are circling the battle, their riders throwing hammers at clusters of orcs.

"Ogres!" I shout. "Throw boulders at the gryphons in the air!"

Several of the closest ogres pick up boulders and hurl them in the air. Two of them actually find their mark and knock the gryphons and their riders out of the sky. The rest move up to avoid being hit.

One grunt notices me and salutes. "The Alliance has begun their attack shortly after you, left chieftain. Our reinforcements from the Laughing Skull have not yet arrived. What are your orders?"

I laugh bitterly. "The Laughing Skull are here to wipe us out."

The grunt stares at me. "Assemble the raiders." I growl giving him something to do. He rushes off back to the village.

I snatch up my horn and signal a retreat. My men look quite disappointed but none are foolish to disobey their chieftain. Many break away from the fight while others slay their current opponents the run back to the village.

I was amongst the last to enter before the gates close beside me. All my clanmates stare at me. From the lowest peons to the grunts and ogre mercenaries.

I raise my axe. "The Laughing Skull has betrayed us. They have lead the Alliance here to wipe us out."

"Unfortunately it appears they are close to success" I say, looking at my remaining forces. Barely a third of what I once had in this Stronghold.

"All peons are to retreat deeper into Blade's edge mountain. Fall back to one of our other villages. Any warrior who wishes to join them may go, the rest will remain here and hold the Alliance back."

All the peon and a handful of grunts retreat to Blade's edge mountain. I mount on my wolf and signal my raiders to charge.

The Alliance, while still many more than us is still considerably fewer than before. They struggle to reform their lines which gives me the opportunity to strike. My wolf riders cut down the Alliance soldiers with their axes or simply trample them with their wolves.

I easily pass through the gaps in their lines, followed by my raiders. We ride straight to the base. The human base was lightly defended due to having a vast majority of their forces moving towards the Stronghold.

My raiders swiftly cut down the few guards there. In desperation the human workers grab swords a foolishly attempt to fight. Most are killed after a few moments.

We then ride to attack the humans from the rear while the rest of my warriors attack from the front. However the Alliance is more prepared this time and their lines suddenly open up and my raiders pass through them, heading to our own forces.

Most of the raiders crash into our infantry, causing mass panic. A cheer goes up in the human ranks. I feel my rage building up. My vision turns red as I shout at my troops to attack again.

They think me are defeated and weak. Me and a few raider who did not collide with our troops dismount and attack on foot. The humans were not expecting us to recover so quickly and the first few go down without even raising their weapons.

The warriors struggle to keep up with their enraged chieftain as he fights of the humans. I swing my axe in mad abandon, cutting down humans left and right as the battle rages on.

* * *

><p><strong>Grogkar's POV<strong>

"Keep pushing!" I shout to my warriors.

For the past few days we along with the other clans have been fighting to regain control of the Dark Portal. During that time the Bladewinds have made their presence known. Aside from the fact that we're yet to lose a single warrior we've also manage to cause significant damage to the Alliance numbers.

I swing my axe at a human warrior and my axe easily crushes the armor protecting his chest.

Grommash is leading the forces up front, swinging Gorehowl like a madman and cutting anything that stands in his way.

He looks back and sees me right behind him. He grins and raises his axe. Despite coming from rival clan Grom has always treated me and my Bladewinds with respect. I appreciated that.

My clanmates along along with the warriors from the Thunderlords, Bonechewer, Laughing Skull, Shattered hand and Lightning blade follow the Warsongs charge. We took the humans guarding the valley completely by surprise. The first row was swiftly cut down. I swing my axe cutting humans down as if they were stalks of wheat.

Slowly the human organize themselves and attempt to block our path.

However at this point only about a hundred left to stand in our way. As we all approach the portals ramp an orc bursts out. He is followed by another, then a third and more until dozen pour out. At first I thought we were sent reinforcements until the first one approaches me.

I see his armor is splattered with blood and he doesn't even have his weapon drawn. He runs right past me.

"Whats going on!" I demand grabbing an orc.

"The portals is failing!" He cries.

My eyes widen as the last of the orcs stumble through. "GET DOWN!" I shout to my warriors who all scramble for cover.

I jump behind a rock. As the portal fails and vanishes, leaving only the structure of the portal, a lifeless husk. The structure begins creaking and cracking then collapses on itself.

The only one on his feet was Grom. He's staring at the portal wide eyed and shocked. The fighting has died out as even the humans stop and stare at the portal.

I'm still in shock, part off me kept hoping that the portal would reopen. Dying or not Dreanor was still my home. More importantly the rest of the Bladewind clan, my family was there. Grom finally orders us to gather all the orcs and retreat back to Stoneard.

* * *

><p>"Warriors!" Grom roars. "Today we have lost the Dark portal, our home and the rest of our people."<p>

"What will we do?" A warrior interrupts.

Grom turns to him. "What will we do. We fight and regroup. Will we let the humans get away with what they did?"

His reply is in the form of a resounding. "NO!"

I raise my head. "Today let us mourn our dead and remember those who we have lost." All the orcs turn to me. "But tomorrow let us plan and fight back. We will rebuild."

That was all I could say. That was all that I needed to say.

**Authors note: Next chapter will take place during Horde empire time.**


	3. Captured

**Hod's POV**

"So whats the plan?" My fellow raider Ellazora Camwell asks.

"Infiltrate Blackrock mountain, find Rend Blackhand, kill him and any other Dark Horde soldier we see then get out, simple." I reply.

"Not a very well thought-out plan to me." She mutters, fixing her armor. Like me she's wearing plate-mail armor, the only difference is that I wear the tabard of my kingdom: Kul Tiras.

I look at her. "How so?"

"Well we have no map of Blackrock mountain. Second we're no match for the entire army and most importantly we don't know how to get in." She says.

I roll my eyes. "Well Ella, my friend in the war office hired these Dark Iron dwarves to guide us. We don't need to take out the entire army, just those who get in our way. Lastly we'll make our own entrance."

"How?" Ella inquires.

I motion to two dwarf shamans to step forward.

They both call to the elements. "Spirit of the earth, will ye help us reclaim this mountain for our Dark Iron brothers?"

As a response a hole open up large enough for us to fit through.

"I'll go first to scout ahead." A female worgen says.

I affectionately pat her cheek. "Good luck daughter." She nods and moves inside.

Ella stares at me in surprise. "She's your daughter? But your twenty five and she's sixteen!"

"Emma is my adopted daughter. I found her in Duskwood a few months ago." I explain.

"It's clear." Emmared call out from inside.

I nod and lead everyone else inside.

The inside of the mountain has been turned into large cavernous hallways made of rock and steel.

Emma is standing on top of two orcs. Her axe and teeth covered in blood.

"Are you sure you aren't biologically related to Hod in any way." Ella smiles, drawing grins from the other raiders.

Emma shrugs. "Well some people say I got my mothers fiery temper. But I don't know where they get that idea."

One of the orc twitches then Emma violently swings her axe at the orcs head.

I turn to the Dark Iron dwarves. "Lead the way."

A dwarf shakes his head. "Some of our comrades will create a distraction captain. We'll wait for their signal."

After a few tense minutes an explosion goes off in another part of the mountain. Several orc patrols move past us in the adjacent hallway.

"This way." The guides say, leading us through the hallway the orcs came from.

Even after a few minutes I still hear the war cries of orcs and the clang of weapons. Any resistance we meet was dispatched quickly and efficiently.

Soon we reach a large area in the cavern. It's domed, has plenty of doors and rows bleachers above. Like a gladiator arena. "Which way?"

"I don't know. This was never part of their fortress in the past." He says, nervously.

"So we're lost." Ella growls.

A deep laughter comes from the bleachers. "Oh? Perhaps I can help."

I can't see the person in the dim light, but I get a glimpse of his white hair and dark skin.

But the door behind us closes and the other seven open, letting orcs, trolls, ogres and even a few dragon spawn march in.

"Form a circle." I shout, organizing my raiders. Theirs fifty of us against too many of them. "Warriors and paladins in front as the first line of defense, protect the others. Druids, rogues, humters and shamans act as second defense. Priests, magi and warlocks stay back in the center."

I look up at the man in the balcony and shout defiantly.

He laughs. "Kill them."

At once we all charge forward. I search for my first foe. A forest troll wielding a wooden staff. I charge at him, stunning the witch doctor.

He quickly recovers then grabs my neck. A lump forms at my throat and my lungs begin to burn. I fall to my knees as I desperately swing my sword at his stomach and the troll falls collapses clutching his gut.

Around my soldiers battle the Dark Horde forces. The spellcasters hit a dragonspawn with lightning, fire and arcane energy. The monster falls, but there are still three more charging at us, Several rogues and hunters break off to attack them.

Meanwhile the rest of my forces are holding back the Dark Horde. Despite being heavily outnumbered, my troops make up for it in discipline and intelligence.

But one-by-one they begin to fall.

A shadow looms over me: an orc wielding a massive hammer.

I barely manage sidestep his swing. The ground where he swung, splintered and cracked under the force of the blow.

I dodge his second attack and raise my sword. Before his backswing comes I stab the orcs stomach.

I look up at the orc standing on the balcony with his arms crossed.

I leap ip to the balcony and point my sword at him. "Call off your warriors."

He steps into the light, letting me see his features clearly. His armor, while well built, is battered from years of fighting. Medals and bones hang from his hair, nose and ears. A massive sword identical to the ones used by Blademasters is strapped to his back. His face is split into an ugly grin.

Rend Blackhand.

He slams his sword on the bleachers, cracking the stone. "Not damn likely!"

I step onto the bleacher behind me, using the advantage of the high ground I move. He swings his sword at my feet. I leap up, while his blade scrapes across the stone.

I summersault over him, kicking him in the face. Rend grabs my foot and slams me down to the floor.

I kick him in the shin, then slide back.

I climb to my feet and raise my sword. The two of us lock blades for a moment until he rams me back.

He thrusts his blade forward at me. I elbow his arm then kick the sword from his hand.

He jabs both hands forward at my stomach. I feel myself vomiting because of the blow.

Nausea washes over me, but I shakily get to a combat stance. I swings my sword at the orcs head.

Rend ducks and punches me in the face. I crumple to the ground as he places his foot in my chest.

Suddenly a light surrounds me, filling me with new strength. Rend turns around and sees Ella standing with her sword and shield raised.

Ella summons a beam of light that strikes Rend in the chest. He approaches Ella, picking up his sword and charges.

I summon all my strength and swing my sword at him.

The sword makes contact with his armor-then breaks in half.

Rend laughs before swatting me off the bleachers.

Ella swings her sword at Rend, but he easily parries her blows with his sword. He thrusts his sword forward at the young paladin.

Ella raises her shield, blocking his attack.

Rend wrenches Ella's shield away from her. Ella wisely decides to retreat and jumps off the edge.

Emme sees us and throws me an orc war hammer. She's fighting a dragonspawn alone. Her axe is stuck in the monsters neck and now she's wielding a captured spear. She's standing over four Dark Horde corpses.

Thats my girl.

Around us the other raiders lay dead at our feet save for a pair of surviving rogues.

"Help us!" Emma demands.

The rogues look at each other then disappear in the shadows, leaving the three of us.

Emma roars in outrage but is cut short by the dragonspawn striking the left side of her face.

"Emma!" I cry stumbling to my daughter. "Ella cover me."

She nods, raising her sword at the dragonspawn. I look down at Emma, she's back to her human form, her face is bleeding and the strike had destroyed her right eye.

Her left eye is glassy and her breathing is shallow.

"Damn it." I swear. "Ella, heal her."

She grunts in protest. "I'm a little busy."

I raise my hammer, limping slowly. Then with all my strength I swing it at the dragonspawns chest.

The servant of the black dragons staggers back at the blow.

"Ella go!" I snap.

She nods, running of to Emmared.

The dragonspawn glares at me with his spear in hand.

I narrowly avoid his spear thrust. I bring up the hammer at his chest.

The monsters armor offer little protection against the blunt weapon and the dragonspawn cries out in pain.

He sweeps his spear, sending me skittering across the floor.

The Dragonspawn grins, approaching me. He raises his spear, suddenly I swing my hammer, crushing his leg.

It loses balance and falls to the floor.

I look down on it with disgust then bring my mace down on the side of it's neck. After that I fall to the ground. My legs feel they're on fire.

Rend leaps down and knocks Ella aside before she even looks up.

I struggle to climb to my feet when Rend knocks me unconscious.


End file.
